marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson Fisk (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Jean DeWolff | Relatives = Unnamed grandfather (deceased); Vanessa Fisk (wife) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Quotation = People don't want to be special. I do think that. It is my philosophy. They- people want to be told what to do and how to live and they want men like me to tell them. They want to go to work and do as little as they can possibly get away with, and they want a big cookie at the end of the day for doing it. And they want men like me to give it to them. And if it wasn't me it would be someone else. | Speaker = The Kingpin | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 80 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Immense girth and height | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former Kingpin of Crime, Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #9 | Death = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #1 | HistoryText = Beginnings Wilson Fisk learned of a relic in Egypt which granted it's holder unimaginable power. When he obtained the Zodiac Key, it killed everyone around him. Rather than using it to enforce his power, he learned that simply having it in his possession created enough fear in his rivals that he could remain as the Kingpin of Crime with little opposition. Kingpin of Crime The Kingpin was a large, thick set bald man who usually wore a white suit and carried a cane. He was the head of New York corporate crime, a ruthless murderer and notorious for bribing his way out of any prosecution. He had a reputation for simply owning many parts of New York, such as the McDonalds in Times Square. His employees included Electro, Elektra, and The Enforcers. Fisk's wife, Vanessa Fisk, was in a coma for as yet unknown reasons. The Kingpin tried to remedy this with an ancient tablet that he had stolen. Unfortunately for the Kingpin, it was stolen and lost by the Black Cat as revenge. He also found competition in another crime lord called Hammerhead, and managed to play his enemy against Spider-Man, Black Cat, Moon Knight, Iron Fist, and Shang-Chi. Jean De Wolfe Captain Jean De Wolfe was secretly working for the crime lord before being killed by the Punisher. The Kingpin was seen mourning her death , possibly indicating an affair. Her death came at the end of a play for territory by another crime boss, the Kangaroo, who was taken into custody. The Kingpin recently purchased the holding firm GG Enterprises, which owned the company that carried the licensing rights of the Spider-Man movie franchise. By purchasing the GG, Kingpin technically owned Spider-Man's likeness. The Knights After Iron Fist betrayed the Ultimate Knights team's intentions to him, he had Spider-Man captured and waves this information in front of him, citing it as the only reason he would allow Spider-Man to continue to roam free. At the same time, he had Moon Knight assaulted and taken away, and torched Daredevil's offices. In retaliation, a crazed Daredevil broke into Fisk's offices and threatened to murder his comatose wife by snapping her neck. As Kingpin plead with Daredevil not to turn something that he only saw as "business" into something personal, Spider-Man and the rest of the Knights persuaded Daredevil to let her go on the condition that Fisk left the country. Daredevil grudgingly agreed. Fisk, furious that the heroes had broken into his house and threatened his wife, ordered their deaths and that Spider-Man's school be blown up while class was in session. Unfortunately for Fisk, the Moon Knight (whom Fisk had ordered his assassination) escaped death from the Kingpin's men and turned himself in, saying the Kingpin ordered his kill. As such, Fisk was arrested as he tried to leave the country. Death After the Ultimatum wave was finished, Fisk was able to come back to New York, since all records of him were washed away. Preparing to restart his crime business, he was interrupted by the unknown foe Mysterio, who used an unknown energy to blast Kingpin out of the window of his building. Falling many stories, Wilson Fisk was undoubtedly killed. The news media confirms Fisk's death, but mistakenly ruled the cause of death as suicide until it was then clarified by Mysterio himself through online-video. | Powers = none | Abilities = * Peak Human Strength: Although Kingpin rarely likes to get himself, the Kingpin is strong enough to crush a normal man's skull with his bare hands. * Criminal Genius: Fisk is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even super-humans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. | Strength = The Kingpin possesses the peak human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He can crush a man's skull with his bare hands. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} pl:Wilson Fisk (Ziemia-1610) ru:Уилсон Фиск (1610) Category:Fisk Family Category:Crimelords